Suprise, Suprise!: An Ouran Naruto crossover fic
by OBEY-THE-LEMMING
Summary: Hinata and Ino have been sent on a mission and end up having to go to the prestigious school, Ouran. What adventures await them there? Well, read and find out!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Warning: This story may contain grammatical errors, OOC, OC, plot problems/bad plot, Lemmings, Max and Grayson fights, Max interruptions, totally made up stuff put into a perfectly good anime/manga, and perhaps bashing on some characters. Most likely Sakura, I really can't help it. Oh, and being totally naïve on some of the anime/manga.**

**Grayson/Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this story. If we did why waste our time on a fan fiction place writing about it? Oh and Max does not own me, I am just here for the hell of it.**

**Max: Yeah.**

**Prologue**

_Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka, two ordinary girls (__**Max: Uh-huh, sure they are.**__) about to go to an extraordinary school. Little did they know, this school was filled with a bunch of crazies, no seriously these people were real nutcases, its true these people had some real problems. Anyway, this school was known as Ouran. A prestigious school with a bunch of rich stuck ups, and so far one known commoner who's name is Haruhi Fujioka. Hinata and Ino have recently been sent to Ouran for a mission, which is classified information therefore can not be mentioned in this fan fiction. Little did the know, they were about to run into something even more unpredictable than being a ninja or being on a mission. This unpredictable thing was known as the Host Club (__**Max: If you haven't guessed, it is Ouran High School Host Club. Now please, no fan girl squealing. It gives your computer a headache.**__). Now many of you, or maybe not so many, are probably wondering: What's so crazy about this Host Club? Well if you are, read the series or watch the show because this writer is WAY to lazy to bother telling you._

**Max: Well, there's the prologue. Sucks, huh? Well, if you agree with me then I agree with you. If that makes any sense at all. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me think of the pairings. I was thinking HinataxMori and InoXTwins or InoXTamaki and HaruhiXKyoya. Or maybe InoXTamakiXHaruhi, or HaruhiXTamaki? Anyway, I suck at that kind of thing so please help me!**

**Grayson: Wow, anime again?**

**Max: Shut up!**

**Grayson: Just saying.**

**Max:pouts Well you can't blame me! You're the one who became friends with me! Besides, Hinata is my all-time favorite character! Then Haruhi! And Ino is okay too!**

**Grayson: Whatever, on to more important things. Obey. The. Lemming.**


	2. The Begining

**Grayson: We. Own. Nothing.**

**Max: So the story makes more sense, I think we should start in Khonoa (sp?).**

**Story Begins Now:**

There she was. Hinata Hyuuga. Curled up into the roots of a large tree in the middle of the thick forest near her home.

She shook with sobs that she refused to let out. She knew that this was coming. But…. It still hurt. Today was the day she thought her world would become perfection. And in a matter of seconds, her heart was broken in two.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hinata smiled brightly as she walked down the dusty dirt roads of Khonoa (sp?). Her aura shot out waves of happiness, and a little confidence._

_It had been four _**(Max: Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou are fifteen.. Right?) **_years since she had become a shinobi, and during those four years her confidence had risen. Now she no longer stuttered every sentence and her fighting had improved._

_Today, Hinata decided, was the day she was going to confess her feelings to Naruto. She blushed slightly at the thought of her blonde-haired, orange clad hero. She hurried her pace, she couldn't wait any longer!_

_She skid to a stop near Naruto's favorite ramen shop. No, she did not want to look to eager. She calmly walked toward the entrance, only to stop right in her tracks. She found Naruto, oh yes, but he had his arms wrapped around the waist of Sakura Haruno. Hinata gasped for breath, she couldn't breath! Her heart beat so loud that she couldn't hear any longer._

_As if in slow motion Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and slowly, ever so slowly, leaned in. Hinata couldn't take it any more! She turned away and ran, ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears blurred her vision, if she didn't stop soon she would be running blindly._

_She ran to her safe spot from when she was a child. She had to think things through._

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata had known for years this was coming, so why did this hurt so bad? Why did she keep trying to win Naruto's affections if she knew this was coming? Oh yea, she thought maybe, just maybe, she could win Naruto's heart.

She sniffled. '_Okay,'_, Hinata thought to herself, _'If I truly love Naruto… all…. all I can do is wish for his happiness.'_

But why did it still sting? Why did her heart constrict painfully when she thought about losing her inspiration…. Her love…. Her sun light. She had finally calmed down enough to wipe her eyes without new tears forming. Slowly but surely she stood up, her legs felt weak.

Hinata put on her mask. The mask she uses when her father told her she was weak, the mask she used when Neji told her she was worthless, the mask she used when she thought about her mother, and now the mask she would use for when she thought about Naruto.

Standing up, she waited a few moments more. She needed to make sure she could face Naruto, if she had too. When she had finally convinced herself that she was, indeed, fine was when Hinata started to walk away from her safe place.

She walked until she was on the streets of Khonoa. She just kept walking around, not really thinking. That is, of course, she heard her name called. Turning Hinata looked for the source of the voice. Well, she would have turned if Ino Yamanka, her best friend, hadn't tackled her to the ground.

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, " We have a mission together!"

"That's wonderful Ino," Hinata replied calmly, smiling, "I suppose we should go to the Hokage's (sp?) office"

And with that, Hinata was dragged towards the Hokage's building by Ino.

**Story Stop**

**Max: Heh, sorry about the slow beginning. It will make sense later on, I promise. Oh, and sorry for any gramatical mistakes.**

**Grayson: Obey. The. Lemming. Or else.**


	3. Their Mission

**Max: There is quite a bit of made up info in this. )**

**Grayson: Own nothing.**

* * *

Tsunde sat in her office enjoying the momentary silence. She had pulled out her 'secret' bottle of her favorite sake preparing to take a large swig of the delicious liquid. Imagine her surprise when her door practically flew off the hinges when it slammed open. There in the doorway stood an extremely hyper blonde and a silent blunette. No fan girls, stop squealing, it's not Naruto and Sasuke. It was Ino, who had conveniently had extreme amounts of coffee, and shy Hinata. Tsunde resisted the urge to slam her chakra powered fist onto the table, she already had broken two that day. Putting the sake on her desk behind a stack of papers she looked at them in a business-like manner. Hinata immediately bowed due to her upbringing. Ino soon followed the gesture knowing at the moment it would be better to be on Tsunde's good side. Ino forced herself to calm down, she REALLY didn't want to have a desk hurled at her right now.

"Hokage-sama." they greeted in unison.

"Hinata," Tsunde returned their greeting, "Ino."

Before she began she eyed the long-haired blonde. At least she wasn't like the loud-mouth Naruto, she would show SOME respect in the least. The she quickly scanned the quiet Hyuuga, she was much easier to tolerate.

"I suppose you are here for the mission." Tsunde stated.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." they droned together again.

"Hm… well I suppose I should begin." Tsunde replied.

"You are to go to a school called Ouran in some land named Japan. Ouran is a prestigious school where a bunch of rich stuck-up snobs attend. You will also attend, we will provide you with the male uniform, and before you complain Ino, because it will be easier to fight if there is the need. The reason you will be attending this 'prestigious' school is because there had been… strange occurrences. They had hired us to send two ninjas to check out why these 'strange occurrences' have been happening. It is most likely nothing, but they offered us a HUGE wad of cash- so what the hell! Have at it. Oh, I forgot to mention you MAY be staying there for the rest of the year. You have two days to prepare. Meet at the entrance to Khonoa at twelve-thirty. There you will meet Hatake Kakashi, he will provide you with a large amount of money to live off of. He will also explain the living arrangements, etc., etc. You are dismissed", Tsunde explained as fast as she possible could, she wanted these two to leave as soon as possible.

"A YEAR!" exclaimed Ino, "YES! VA-CA-TION!"

Hinata remained silent though. Perhaps this was what she needed, a break from Khonoa. A break from all her troubles, a break from Naruto. Hinata's lips twitched into a small smile. Soon Hinata and Ino left Tsunde to enjoy the empty office. Picking up her precious bottle of sake she took an enormous swig, boy she needed a break. Hinata and Ino had decided to have a sleepover, to catch up and such. So they sat there on Ino's bed, Hinata had told Ino the earlier events of the day and Ino comforted her like any good friend. They sat in a comfortable silence, that is until Hinata decided to break it.

"Ino, I want to cut my hair." Hinata stated bluntly. She had grown her hair out during the past few years in hopes of catching a certain blonde's attention (no not Ino), but now it seemed sort of pointless. She hoped that by cutting her hair it would show that she had taken one step toward letting go of the whiskered boy. Besides, it always was bothersome during training.

"Why?" Ino asked in shock. Hinata looked awesome with long hair!

"I want it to show my commitment to letting go of Naruto, besides it always gets in the way." she replied confidently.

"Well, at least let ME be the one to cut it." Ino complied.

"I want it to be extremely short. Like when I was eleven." Hinata stated firmly, she was not going to loose her nerve on such a simple subject! Ino eyed Hinata skeptically, before admitting that she WOULD look good with short hair.

"Alright." Ino sighed. They moved into the bathroom so as to not litter Ino's room with hair clippings. Blue-black hair soon covered the tiled floor. Hinata smiled at her reflection, it didn't look to bad! Ino looked proudly at her work of art, she was pretty good! Perhaps it was from trimming flowers? Who cares, either way she did a wonderful job. **(Max: You can imagine what it looks like.) **After admiring the well-done job of Hinata's hair they swept up the clippings and returned to Ino's room. After gossiping, chatting, or just enjoying each others company they passed out at about 1:30 a.m. At 12:30 p.m. they had finally awoken. Hinata dressed in her normal attire and headed home as Ino prepared for their mission. Hinata really didn't want to face her father right now, she still felt hurt from Naruto and Sakura. Her father's hurtful words were not needed right now. But she still had to tell her father about the mission, whether he cared or not. She dropped her sleepover gear off in her bedroom and headed for her father's personal study. She raised a shaky fist and knocked on the door. Her father always made her feel so nervous!

"Come in." came the ruff grunt from inside, definitely her father. Bowing deeply, Hinata greeted her father nervously.

"Father, I…. I have a mission that could possibly last the rest of the year." she told him courageously.

"Just don't get in the way." came Hiashi's **(Max: That's his name right? Either way he is a bastard.) **cold response that he saved only for his dear first born. Hinata flinched as if someone had slapped her across the face.

"Dismissed." Hiashi finished in a careless manner. Hinata bowed in response and left the room as soon as possible. Her father did wonders for her self confidence. Once in her room she started to pack all the 'necessaries' for a mission. At twelve-thirty the next day Ino and Hinata waited patiently for Kakashi at Khonoa's entrance. At two-thirty Ino was fuming, where the hell was that lazy bastard? Hinata stood their indifferently, no need to use extra energy being mad. Slowly but surely Hatake Kakashi walked leisurely towards them. Ino, deciding she didn't want to act like Bill-board brow, had calmed herself down. Kakashi had finally made it to the two kinochi and observed them lazily. Definitely easier to handle than his own team, much more patient too. To bad they weren't on his team, they'd probably learn more faster. Oh well, might as well do his job.

"You are going to Japan." he stated lamely.

"We know that already." Ino replied a bit impatiently.

"You both are going to share an apartment," he began, "and you are going to have this."

Pulling out a small plastic credit card and a large wad of cash. Ino's eyes sparkled, all the stuff she could buy with that!

"You are to only use it for the necessities. I also have an envelope that gives more detailed directions for once you get there." he pointed out, eying Ino. Ino's fantasies immediately exploded.

"You both are going to use a transportation scroll to get there, so as not to waste to much time." he finished, pulling out a scroll. **(Transportation scroll made up.)**

Hinata and Ino eyed the scroll warily, what if something goes wrong? Handing the scroll, money (money also means credit card), and the envelope to the responsible Hyuuga he explained how to use the scroll.

"Both of you have to be touching the scroll, but only one of you will have to say the jutsu." he explained lazily, rather bored. Kakashi wished he could have Ichi Ichi Paradise right now, to bad the next book doesn't come out until tomorrow. Kakashi, being distracted by his self pity, had failed to notice the two kinochi starting the jutsu. It wasn't until smoke filled his line of vision.

"Am I really that bad of company?" Kakashi asked no one in particular.

--

**Max: I know this was a little fast, but I wanted to get them to Ouran as soon as I could. Sorry. Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Grayson: Obey the lemming. That is all.**


	4. Settling In

**Max: Yeah, sorry about the late update...**

**Grayson: Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

Hinata and Ino stood in a dark ally located in a small neighborhood not to far from their new school, Ouran. Ino stood there somewhat surprised, the whole trip was what? Five seconds? Hinata, being the responsible person she is, had began to read the contents of the envelope that Kakashi had given to them.

'_Step outside the ally, your apartment building should be right in front of you. There should be furniture already there, all you have to do is buy food. Your number 243 on the second floor of the building. Your keys are located underneath the mat that is in front of the door, you might want to see a locksmith about getting another pair. Oh, and you start school tomorrow._

_-Hatake Kakashi'_

For a moment Hinata stood there. How in the world did they get the scroll to be so specific, they haven't been to this place before, or seen pictures, so how? Damn ninjas and their vagueness on how things work. Ino, starting to get impatient with Hinata's pause, snatched the note out of her hands and read it. Ino's left eye started to twitch.

"How in hell do they get these things to be so specific, damn ninja vagueness.", Ino grumbled.

"I haven't the faintest, Ino.", Hinata replied quietly, "But I think we should follow the directions, who knows how long it will take us to prepare ourselves for the up and coming school day."

Ino nodded in agreement, can't fight with logic. So the two shinobi strolled out of the ally casually, not wanting to cause suspicion just yet. Hinata looked forward while Ino was surveying their surroundings. Well, what do you know? Their apartment building WAS right in front of them. Hinata paused for a moment, this could NOT be their apartment. Kakashi never specified a name…. damn ninja vagueness. Shaking it off she continued onward, Ino immediately following the action. They crossed the street and climbed the stairs of the building. Ino took lead, seeing as she took the paper from Hinata, and scanned the numbers.

Oh, there it is! Room 243. Picking up the 'Welcome' mat Ino saw the key. Snatching it up she unceremoniously let the mat thump onto the ground. Hinata held back a sigh, sometimes Ino could be a little too impatient for her own good. Ino happily stuck the key into the lock on the door and turned.

Wa la! The door had opened and they stepped inside.

The apartment was rather plain itself, having things that would normally be in any everyday families house. Ino, wanting something special, was rather disappointed. She could have gotten this at home. Hinata, on the other hand, was happy. It wasn't like her home, it wasn't cold and unwelcoming. Moving into the kitchen Hinata went to see if they had any food supplies. Unfortunately there were none, which meant they would have to try and locate the market, buy food, get their way back here, fix dinner, eat, try on their uniforms, and go to bed. Wait, did they have school supplies?

"Ino, can you check and see if we have school supplies? I'll go to the market, I know how much you hate wondering around.", Hinata spoke loudly from the kitchen.

"Sure, as long as you get some chocolate I'm good.", Ino replied, happy with the proposition. Hinata nodded and exited the apartment. She wasn't really paying attention while she was walking to the stairs and ran into a girl who had extremely short brown hair and large doe-like eyes.

"Sorry.", Hinata immediately apologized and bowed. It was force of habit. The brown haired girl blinked. Hinata offered her a hand, she had accidentally knocked her to the ground. The girl took the proffered hand and smiled.

"You must be the new neighbors.", She said in a friendly manner, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Pleasure to meet you Haruhi," Hinata replied, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata was about to continue on her way when an idea struck her. Why not ask Haruhi where the market was?

"Fujioka, would you mind telling me where the market is?", Hinata asked somewhat timidly.

"Sure, I'm headed there anyways.", Haruhi replied smiling. They walked for about a minute in silence before Hinata decided to make friendly conversation.

"Fujioka, what school do you go to?", she asked, trying to find an ice breaker.

"Ouran, and where are you going to go?", Haruhi replied.

"I also am going to Ouran.", Hinata answered. Maybe Haruhi could help her and Ino fit in better. Haruhi stopped walking and looked at Hinata, her eyes wide.

"Hyuuga, please do not tell anyone I am a girl when we at Ouran. It is supposed to be a secret.", Haruhi told Hinata.

"All right,", replied Hinata, "perhaps we could be friends."

Hinata smiled timidly at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and they continued on their way making light conversation. That was when they finally got on to the topic about Hinata's eyes.

"I know this may sound rude, but how are your eyes that color?", Haruhi asked, almost afraid that she could have offended Hinata.

"It runs in my family.", Hinata answered casually, "There are not many like us anymore, the trait is somewhat running out. There were a lot of us with these type of eyes in the feudal era."

A lie. There were many Hyuugas', but they were all in one area. Haruhi nodded, somewhat fascinated with the idea.

"I come from a long line of fighters," Hinata continued, "my clan is very respected. Though I think I am the weakest of them all."

Haruhi looked at Hinata at the corner of her eye. Hinata's eyes flashed with sadness.

"I am sure you are strong.", Haruhi replied, hoping to cheer Hinata up.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, I prefer looking into medicine and herbs anyway.", Hinata finished calmly. They finally made it to the market.

"Fujioka, I guess this is where we are separating?", Hinata asked.

"How about we meet back here in thirty minutes and walk back together.", Haruhi replied.

"That sounds good to me, I would probably get lost.", Hinata finished, before they walked in their own direction to find what the need.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Haruhi stood there waiting for Hinata, to plastic bags clutched in her hand. Hinata soon walked up to her, plastic bags hanging from her arms like decorations. Haruhi almost fell over at the sight, why did 'he' need so much food?

"You must eat a lot.", Haruhi commented in a shocked manner.

"Hm? No, I have a roommate. We had just got here and we were in desperate need of food.", Hinata said off handily.

The soon made their way home, both chatting and enjoying each other's company. When Hinata finally entered the apartment Ino nearly jumped her. Boy was Ino starving!

"What took you so long!", Ino exclaimed.

"I met a girl name Haruhi Fujioka. She is going to Ouran too, she could help us fit in better. Oh, and we have to pretend she is a boy.", Hinata explained as she went to the kitchen and started putting away the food.

"Strange. Well, let's just have some instant ramen for tonight.", Ino replied. Hinata froze. Ramen… Naruto's favorite. Shaking her head to rid herself of the whiskered boy she continued to put food away. Ino quickly grabbed two instant ramen cups and started preparing them. She felt somewhat bad, she forgot that ramen would remind Hinata of Naruto.

"We do have school supplies, in case you are wondering.", Ino began, breaking the semi awkward silence.

"That's good. That means we have one less thing to worry about.", Hinata said, smiling at her friend. When the ramen was ready the both sat down at a small wooden table, said their thanks, and ate the ramen in a Naruto like fashion. For some strange reason they were extremely hungry. Probably from using the scroll.

"We should buy some more clothing, it would be strange if we wore the same thing over, and over, and over.", Ino stated thoughtfully.

"Your right.", Hinata agreed while nodding her head, "But I think we should just go shopping tomarrow. We really don't know our way around here yet, and maybe we could ask Haruhi to come with us."

Ino nodded, a thoughtful silence came over them.

"Hey, Hina, what day is it today.", Ino asked.

"Sunday, why?", Hinata answered.

"No reason, I was just wondering why that girl you met might be off.", Ino said.

"Ah. That's reasonable.", Hinata complemented with a nod. They soon finished their dinner and cleaned the kitchen.

"There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. You already know about the kitchen and living area. I already claimed my bedroom.", Ino stated. Hinata nodded in return and waited to see which room Ino would go in to. After Ino had retreated to her room Hinata went looking for hers. She found it immediately, it really wasn't that hard to find.

Once she entered she picked up her backpack that Ino had so kindly put in her room. Hinata immediately started sorting everything, she was used to living in a clean atmosphere. Once she was finished she turned her attention to the uniform on her bed. It wasn't so bad. In fact, it looked rather comfortable. And Tsunde had been kind enough to make it comfortably baggy, just the way Hinata liked. She smiled happily. She turned to look at the clock in her room, still too early to go to bed. _Hmm… perhaps it would be best if Ino and I's lunch is prepared. Knowing how Ino sleeps in it would give me enough time to prepare myself before she takes over the bathroom._

And with that Hinata headed for the kitchen and started to prepare their lunches with practiced ease. Back at home she used to make lunches for Neji all the time seeing as how the Branch House food tasted horrible. Well, at least her mind was off Naruto, right? Wrong. She remembered when she had made lunches for him, hoping for his attention. Perhaps it was her way of saying; "Hey, I like you!". Too bad the blond always thought of it as a sign of friendship. Hinata finished the lunches while reminiscing about Naruto. She put both packs in the refrigerator and looked at the time once more. Still too early. Wait… Ino had been quite for a long time. Too long. Hinata walked towards Ino's room and knocked. Better make sure her friend hasn't hurt herself.

"Yes?", Ino's voice called from behind the door.

"Hey, what's up? Can I come in?", Hinata requested patiently.

"Sure!", Ino responded cheerfully.

Hinata entered the room calmly. And boy was she surprised! Ino had started 'fixing' her uniform. She had made the coat so it would be more feminine and had a more designed blouse. Along with that she had added accessories to show her individuality. Well, at least she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Like it? I was just making the uniform more… me!", Ino explained, a smile adorning her features. Hinat smiled in return.

"Just seeing what you were doing, I think I am going to bed now.", Hinata replied, adding a yawn for emphasise.

"But Hinata, it's only eight!", Ino complained.

"I know, but the scroll must have worn me out. See you tomorrow." Hinata responded, turning and leaving. Hinata smiled contently when she had finally gotten into her bed after the night time rituals.

**linebreakerthingdontneedtoreadwastingtimeseriouslyjustalinebreakerthingamagiglinebreakerwordsareputinherefornoreason**

**Max: Sorry about the late update again... also sorry about how slow the story is going so far, but they will meet up with the host club soon enough!**

**Grayson: Obey the Lemming.**


End file.
